Friendship Week
by MiniTav
Summary: Its Frienship Week in South Park Elementary. He's on a sure path to losing with only one pair able to win from each class, so Cartman will have to play his worst tricks yet again. But how can he split up the closest in the class, Kyle and Stan?
1. Chapter 1 Friendship Week

It started as another Monday morning in South Park Elementary School and the inside of the school had changed slightly over the weekend. He hates it so much as it is with all the ordering about by teachers who think they can disobey their own rules and walk all over them and all the stupid sixth graders and other kids who got on his nerves.

A few things you should know about Eric Cartman. Number one he thinks he is ruler of all things awesome, two he hates school and three this week would totally suck.

There were these weird posters up everywhere and the corridors were decorated with stupid banners saying "Friendship week" in bright bold letters, the kids were looking at them with confusion, unimpressed at the school's efforts of promoting what was going to happen this week.

Cartman walked in with Stan, Kenny and Kyle after the bus dropped them off when they noticed everyone looking at these stupid posters wondering what the hell was going on and they began to do the same.

"Dude, what is all this?" Kyle questioned as they walked to class.

"I don't know lets check it out." Stan replied and walked forward to a bright yellow poster hanging on the wall. It read:

Friendship Week! All this week it's time to prove just how close we all are!

This week is going to be filled with FUN FUN FUN

Everyone looked at it skeptically and at first Cartman didn't know if they were trying to decide whether or not it was a good thing. To him this looked like a pile of school's normal boring crap.

"Are you kiddin?" He said with a snort of laughter.

The rest were about to reply with their opinions when Mr. Mackay the school councilor showed up.

"Good morning boys, I see you're taking an interest to the school's participation of friendship week, M'ckay."

The four rolled their eyes and groaned but turned to face him with smiles; he is beaming at them again like an idiot.

"How come we've never heard of this before dude?" Stan asked ignoring his stupid grin.

"Well it's an exciting new project for children of your age to learn about the fun of friendship and teamwork! Mr. Garrison will explain it more to you in class M'ckay."

That made it official. This week would totally suck ass. Whenever a teacher describes an activity as fun its always going to some museum or planetarium ()

"It will be fun! Now get to class quickly before you miss the excitement M'ckay"

"Oh, weak." Cartman sighed as they all reluctantly make their way to class.

In class Mr. Garrison was not showing the excitement Mr. Mackay was talking about as his head was leaning on his hand and his eyes were buried into a magazine and everyone was still muttering to each other trying to make sense of the whole thing.

The boys took their seats in their usual places just as Mr. Garrison (as much as he didn't want to) decided to tell them what was going on.

"Alright children settle down. Now as you all know this week is friendship week. During this week you will learn about the enjoyment and benefits of friendship." Mr. Garrison's face was expressionless and spoke like someone has planted the words in his mouth.

Cartman looked to Kenny who was now doing something on his phone probably a game or something and then he looked to Stan and Kahl who were still staring at Mr. Garrison with blank faces. Knowing Kyle he secretly loved this whole thing the nerd.

"The week will involve myself and Mr. Mackay watching you closely in friendship pairs and the pair that we think is the closest by the end of the week will win a prize."

Prize? The word prize suddenly made everyone in the class look up including Kenny.

If we could win a prize after this pointless week maybe, just maybe it wont be so pointless.

"What sort of prize Mr. Garrison?" Cartman asked in his sweetest voice, the one he uses on his mum at home.

"I don't know yet Eric I think they're still thinking of a price, all I know is that it's expensive."

A loud "oooohh" came from everyone in the room including Cartman. What if it was a chocolate factory tour, or all the free cheesy puffs to last a lifetime!

"I would now like you all to pull your desks together and sit with who I place you with in this room. These will be your pairs for the week and the person you will aim to be close to at the end." As Mr. Garrison called the names of the pairs the screeching of desks and chairs dragging across the floor filled the room.

"Wendy and Bebe, Butters and Jimmy, Token and Clyde, Kyle and Stan…"

Of course Kyle and Stan got put together and Wendy and Bebe, Cartman thought, I'll probably be put with Kenny.

Kyle dragged his chair next to Stan's and they smiled at each other. Wendy and Bebe giggled with each other in excitement and other partners sat excitedly next to each other.

"Eric and Kenny." Kenny dragged his desk over to his; at least he's paying attention now.

"Alright then now I'd like to go through some rules. Firstly there will be one winning pair from each class and Mr. Mackay and myself will judge this class. _We_ judge it so no one can pull a fast one! We know what you're like and we'll know if you're just faking your friendship for the prize!" Did he read Cartman's mind?

"We have also tried to pair you up with who Mr. Mackay and I believe you are close to. As you leave for lunch today I want you to come to my desk and you and your partner will write your names down at the front."

"Mr. Garrison, how are we gonna be judged?" Kyle asked after raising his hand.

"Well Mr. Mackay and I will be monitoring you throughout the week and observing you at break, lunch and in class, honestly if I was anyone else doing that it would be thought of as a criminal offence." He muttered the last part.

Of course, he had to make it difficult didn't he? With Mr. Mackay and Mr. Garrison judging how was Cartman going to win the prize?

"Dude this should be a piece of cake!" Stan smiled at Kyle.

"I know we're bound to get that prize!"

Hmmm dam Jew and his friend. As much as Cartman hates him he's right. His chances of winning this competition with the happy rainbow sunshine friends involved were slim, but they're still chances and he just had to make them bigger. That's another thing you should know about Eric Cartman, when he wants something he doesn't give up easily.

The whole morning dragged as Mr. Garrison explained more rules and told everyone how fun the week was going to be with Mr. Hat but what he didn't realise was that no one was paying attention anymore and they were all just muttering and scheming.

"Alright listen Kenny there's no doubt that we want that prize ok?" Cartman said turning to Kenny sternly who just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I guess." He muffled through his hoodie.

"You-you guess? Kenny were you even listening? They said it would be expensive damn it and there is no way that I am letting that slip by me!"

"Okay okay!" He replied a little taken back by Cartman's determination.

"Now then, as best friends for the week we need to make a promise."

This would be the deal that would seal the week's fate.

"Promise what?" Kenny replied sceptically.

Cartman just rolled his eyes impatiently. "You promise first then I tell you!"

Kenny held out his hand and hovered it over Cartman's, already waiting to grip his in a handshake.

"Come on you poor piece of crap!"

He slowly put his hand into Cartman's who shook it firmly.

"Good now then, if I come up with a plan to get us that prize you follow ok?"

"Sure" He shrugged.

Excellent everything was set in motion. He looked over to Stan and Kyle laughing, this wasn't going to be easy.

At the end of the morning the bell finally rang for lunch and everyone got up one at a time in their pairs to get to the front and write their names with Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman being last.

Stan and Kyle wrote their names and then Cartman looked up angelically at Mr. Garrison.

"Mr. Garrison." He said sweetly. "I hope you're not judging this week on past experiences." He smiled and fluttered his eyes.

Mr. Garrison didn't even raise his head from the work he was marking when he replied.

"You're not going to win Eric."

"What?"

"Let's face it you and Kenny have as much chance of winning as I have of surviving a bungee jumping trip without the rope."

It was worth a try but this meant that Garrison was definitely not on his side, yet another disadvantage.

At lunch it seemed that everyone was sitting in pairs. Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman all stayed together whilst they were lining up for lunch in the cafeteria.

"What do you guys think the prize will be?" Stan said excitedly looking mainly to Kyle.

"It could be anything and since it's expensive it's probably gonna be sweet!" Kyle replied with an excited grin.

"Oh please you guys, the prize will probably suck ass." Cartman lied. "The school arranged it remember! They think we want book vouchers and crap like that, we might as well all not bother!"

"Cartman, you're just saying that because you know you're not going to win!" Kyle retorted.

Dam Jew. Cartman and Kyle's relationship has always been nothing less than poisonous. The two know they hate each other yet they continue to be around each other every day, which just makes it worse. If Cartman could make Kyle's life a misery he would do it and does attempt to every day and although Kyle doesn't sink to his level he would still just as happily do the same in an instant.

"Shut up Jew, I am not! I'm just saying is all."

As the boys walked in to collect their food they were greeted with the friendly face they see every lunch. Chef the school chef appeared to be the only sensible person in the whole of South Park.

"Well hello there children!" He cheered merrily.

"Hey Chef." The kids replied.

"How's it going?"

"Ok I guess. This friendship week thing is a bit strange and we won't learn anything from it but we'll get a prize at the end." Kyle smiled at him.

"Well that's great, children! And who knows you might learn something even if it is by accident." Chef said wisely as he slopped their food onto the tray.

"Yeah." The boys snorted and walked away leaving Cartman still standing under Chef's friendly gaze.

"Hey Chef, what's the quickest way to change your entire personality and make other people believe it's real?"

Chef looked confused at the question and stared down at Cartman for a while but answered him anyway.

"Well children, you can simply put on an act! Pretend! It's a great skill."

Cartman had already thought of this and he remembered that Mr. Garrison and Mr. Mackay were marking them.

"It's not that simple…" He said quietly.

Chef thought for a while getting the hint that his advice had been rejected.

"Well children, when I was younger I got a few bad grades that I had to show to my parents. They didn't like it one bit, so after a while I come up with the idea that I would simply change my friend's results! That way I looked good without lying and my parents wouldn't be angry. Plus the teachers wouldn't be able to deny my grade as it hadn't changed!"

Cartman thought this over for a while and then he looked around him at the cafeteria and at all the people chatting and smiling in pairs with exaggerated smiles and laughter whenever Mr. Mackay passed them. Stan and Kyle were also smiling and laughing broadly but it seemed less animated and just as convincing.

He smiled devilishly to himself and then took his food over to the table Stan, Kyle and Kenny were already sitting at.

At the end of lunch everyone was walking back to class including the four boys. They stopped off at Stan's locker and waited for him to get some things out. Cartman noticed that Stan and Kyle were exchanging awkward glances and nods like they were hiding something and deciding who should say it. He was confused and about to ask them when eventually they said something.

"Hey guys, we were thinking…just because of this whole friendship week thing and being in pairs and all, that…" Stan started looking over at Cartman and Kenny's faces looking back at him suspiciously as he spoke. "Well maybe we should just hang out in our placed pairs this week."

Cartman knew why he had done this. Of course he didn't want him to drag them down. But it didn't stop him being anymore annoyed by it. The four were a team, always have been so why should this stupid competition change anything? It must've been Kahl who said something the little rat. He looked over to Kenny before saying anything who looked just as angry and confused as he did.

"Fine!" Cartman shouted. "That's fine! We don't need you guys to win this competition anyway! We'll win it fair and square on our own!"

Kyle rolled his eyes at his friend's reaction. It's always the same, but Cartman took it that he didn't believe him.

"Oh we will Kahl!" Cartman stepped closer to Kyle and poked him hard in the chest.

"I promise you, we will!" He said through gritted teeth and then tore Kenny away marching down the corridor.

"You remember that promise?"

Kenny turned to him still walking and smiled


	2. Chapter 2 A Plan's Set In Motion

Later that evening Kenny had gone back to Cartman's house where he was sitting at Cartman's desk with piles of papers in front of him scribbling notes on them as Cartman spoke.

All of these papers had pictures of all their classmates and looked a lot like amateur files on each person. Each file was on a member of their class and had their school picture taped onto it with information about their school life, grades, friendships, past friendships, school activities and more written in by Kenny and Cartman.

Whilst Kenny was sitting at the desk Cartman was pacing up and down the room behind him with his hands behind his back. Part of him was concentrating on the task at hand but the other kept thinking about Stan and Kyle and how they betrayed them all for this stupid prize. The stupid prize that he wanted so badly.

"Okay read that back to me." He said once he saw Kenny finish the last file on Bebe.

"Bebe Stevens. Birthday August 13th, in the South Park Cows cheerleading squad, Best friend to Wendy Testeburger with whom she is also paired." Kenny muffled.

"Word in the corridor is that just last week Wendy and Bebe had a slight argument that appears to have been quickly resolved for the purposes of this week."

"Excellent." Cartman muttered. "Any news on that?"

Kenny turned his attention to the computer also on the desk and beckoned Cartman over when he logged onto facebook and found Bebe's page. He pointed to a few wall posts posted last week by a friend of Bebe's who doesn't go to South Park elementary:

"Omg I can't believe you got away with it! They're non the wiser!"

Cartman smiled into the computer screen at the words before him. His plan was being set in motion. If he and Kenny can't win the friendship week because they weren't as close or "nice" as the others, then he would just have to drop the others down a few pegs.

"That's everyone." Kenny said snapping Cartman out of his trance. "We have some dirt on all the really close friends and for the others we have some realistic lies."

"Perfect. This is a big project McCormick. I hope you can handle it, you know the plan for tomorrow?"

"Well yeah, but we're missing a pair; what about Stan and Kyle?"

Cartman felt slightly tense at the mention of their names and he slowly turned back around to Kenny.

"Stan and Kyle." He started, turning slowly and walking menacingly towards his friend and now partner in crime. "No, Kyle and Stan will take more than a petty lie or three year old rumour." He stopped and looked down and Kyle's file. "No, these two are close too close. I have something much bigger planned. Only it will take a little bit longer so we have to be patient."

Kenny feels slightly uncomfortable being around Cartman when he's unpredictable and at that moment he was being more than ever, but he figured if he was on Cartman's side then this whole thing might work in their favour, it always seems to with him.

Kenny left the files on Cartman's desk when he left late that night and Cartman was alone with his plan like he usually is. He stayed by the desk for a while making sure nothing was flawed and when he finally decided it wasn't he dressed into his pyjamas and settled into his bed.

"Anything interesting happen at school today hun?" His mother said as she was tucking him in.

"No mom." He said and she continued to tuck him in tighter. "Hey mom."

"Yes hun?"

"If I brought home a life time supply of cheesy puffs on Friday, where would we put them?"

Leanne had to think about the strange and random question for a while but decided not to question her son.

"I guess in the garage hun."

"Sweet."

Over at Kyle's house that same evening Stan had rung him up and they were sitting in their rooms talking about the day.

"Do you think Cartman and Kenny will still be angry about the whole thing after this week?" Kyle asked.

"I don't think it'll last long dude, besides we're never split up for too long and we can just share a bit of the prize with them." Stan replied optimistically.

"Yeah but Cartman seemed, I don't know, like really angry and when he's-"

"Dude, don't worry about it! If anything they'll come up with some lame way to try and cheat their way to the prize. It won't even affect us!"

Kyle was silent as he remembered back to Cartman looking into him that afternoon and his and Kenny's faces when they told them.

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow dude." Stan said and the droning hum of the phone line rang in Kyle's ear.

He was never one for causing arguments even if he did get into them with Cartman. He's just such an arrogant selfish self-obsessed idiot! Maybe this week would be fun now that it was just him and Stan. He has always wondered what it would be like if Kenny and the fatass weren't there to insult him or cheat in their games. Stan was probably right, he should enjoy this week whilst its here! What's the worst that could happen?

The next morning at the bus stop Kyle and Stan stood waiting but neither Kenny nor Cartman showed up. The two didn't really notice that much though. They were too busy laughing and talking about the Terrance and Phillip episode on last night that they forgot to mention in their phone call yesterday. They were still doing so when the bus pulled to a creaking halt in front of them and the doors swung violently open.

"Sit down and shut up!" Mrs. Crabtree screamed

"Yeah yeah, you tight crow." Stan muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"I said my there's a lot of snow."

"Oh, well I guess there is today yes."

The two walked to the back of the bus to their usual seats but were surprised to see someone already sitting in them. They exchanged confused glances and then turned to the kid.

"Hey kid, you're in our seat." Kyle said angrily and confused.

The boy looked at them nervously and kept his head low as he grabbed his bags and, without a word, slunk out of their seats to the ones in front.

Stan and Kyle stared at the boy as he did and even when they sat down they continued to look at him.

"Dude, who is that kid?" Kyle asked Stan still keeping his eyes on the back of the kid's head.

"I dunno." Stan replied and then leant forward to the boy in front. "Hey kid, do you usually come on this bus?"

The boy jumped as Stan's head appeared around the seat. "No." He replied sharply and quietly.

"Whose class are you in?" Kyle said leaning on the other side of his seat.

"I'm in yours!"

"Oh."

"We've never seen you on the bus before." Stan said turning the boy's awkward gaze back on him.

"That's because I'm never normally on it. I normally walk with a friend of mine but he's a total jerk!" The boy said angrily raising his voice. To Kyle's surprise the voice changed slightly as he did, it seemed to get lower in pitch.

"Wait a minute…" Kyle said suspiciously and the boy turned back to him. Kyle stared hard into his eyes and the boy attempted to dodge his gaze and swallowed hard.

"Clyde?"

The boy began to fidget in his seat and he coughed awkwardly.

"What? No." Stan said doubtingly and then pulled the wooly hat off the kid and unintentionally a black wig as well to reveal Clyde's normally scruffy brown hair.

"Wow dude, what are you doing?" Stan cried shocked.

"Shhhh!" Clyde hissed and pulled the hat and wig bag onto his head at an angle. "I can't let anyone see me!"

"Why not?" Kyle asked.

"All you need to know is Token and I had an argument last night. He says he's gonna tell my biggest secret! If anyone else knew that I would die!" He stopped and noticed that Kyle and Stan were interested fully now, wanting to know the juicy secret. "Well I'm not gonna tell you guys am I! All I have to do is get to school and tell a secret about him first, and then it'll look like he's just telling mine to get back at me."

"Makes sense." Stan shrugged.

"Yeah but what's with the costume?" Kyle laughed.

"Well…in case he's already told anyone…" Clyde said and pulled the hat and wig over his forehead and Kyle and Stan leant back into their seats.

At school Clyde was right, some people did know about his secret and they were giggling and whispering to each other as they walked to class.

"That's it!" Clyde said shaking with rage, and he ran off to another group of kids and began whispering to them all.

Kyle and Stan looked at each other and decided without words that they weren't going to bother getting involved so walked straight to class.

In class their desks were still together and so were Cartman's and Kenny's who, to their surprise, were already sitting in them.

Stan noticed Kyle looking at them and knew what he was thinking. Whenever Kyle gets into an argument with Cartman, even if he was angry with all of them, it was still Kyle who he directed most of his plan towards. Stan still doesn't understand what it is with them, if they hate each other that much surely they shouldn't be around each other? He's grateful that's not the case though because he knows Cartman wouldn't go anywhere so it would have to be Kyle who would leave, his super best friend.

Stan then noticed Kenny turn to them briefly and then turn back to his conversation with Cartman.

"There see, they're just ignoring us dude lets ignore them." Stan said to Kyle and they both sat down at their desks.

"Alright children welcome to day two of this fun week of friendship." Mr. Garrison said when everyone was sitting in their seats. He seemed a bit happier today, probably because yesterday was a Monday morning.

"We have more interesting activities to do today that will test your friendship, isn't that right Mr. Hat?"

"That's right Mr. Garrison! Today we're going to ask special questions to see you and your partner's response!"

Wendy looked to Bebe smiling excitedly and confidently, other partners in the room did the same. That's right. Cartman thought. Enjoy your chance whilst it's here.

"Okay let's start with Jimmy and Butters, would you two come to the front."

Butters and Jimmy stepped forwards and Butters was fidgeting with his thumbs like he always does when he's nervous.

"Alright now then question one-ERIC IS THAT A NOTE YOU'RE PASSING?" Mr. Garrison suddenly screamed at Cartman when he noticed the folded up piece of paper in his hand.

Cartman looked down at it guiltily. "Yeeesss, but I'm passing it to my partner Kenny! And it's written down so I don't disrupt your lesson by talking."

"Well you have disrupted it now haven't you?"

"I don't remember asking you to tell me off for this note Mr. Garrison you could have looked at it and carried on. Then we wouldn't be in this situation."

Mr. Garrison rolled his eyes, he knew it was going to be a long week so didn't bother arguing and continued with Butters and Jimmy.

Exactly, just turn around Garrison.

"Kenny, pass this to Stan." Cartman muttered to Kenny after passing the note.

Kenny did as he was told and passed the note along to the next child. "Pass this to Stan." He whispered.

The muttering of "pass this to Stan" echoed softly around the class as the note was passed forwards and side-ways until it ended up at Stan. Kyle hadn't noticed and continued to look at Butters and Jimmy at the front of the class.

Stan read the front first; it said "For Stan ONLY, Jew." He rolled his eyes and kept it under the desk away from Kyle's gaze.

Dear Stan, don't worry we're cool. We know it was Kyle who put you up to this so don't feel like you have to lie to us for his sake."

Stan looked behind him at Cartman who smiled with Kenny at him.

"Thank you Butters and Jimmy now how about Clyde and Token?" Mr. Garrison said to the class, which turned Stan's attention to the front again.

"Oh no dude." Kyle said to him and all the class' focus immediately switched to the back where Clyde and Token and had pulled their desks apart. They looked at each other furiously.

"Come on you two we don't have all day." 

"Yeah come on!" Mr. Hat squawked.

The two slid out of their seats and marched to the front still keeping a wary gaze on each other.

"Alright then Clyde, question one says what would you say to Token if he was the only person with you on your death bed?"

"I'd say piss off."

The whole class let out a loud oooohhh and the two at the front knew the battle for their respect had begun.

"My, that's not going to get you anywhere. Ok Token, what would you say to Clyde?"

"He wouldn't be at my death bed because he's always late for everything. By the time he got there I would be a cold stiff corpse!" Token said and Clyde gave him an evil glare.

The class gave out another oooohhh and looked sharply to Clyde for his come back whilst Mr. Garrison looked down at the two with confusion but continued to the next question.

"Urm, okay. Question two Clyde would you trust Token with your biggest secret?"

"Are you kidding?" Clyde roared still not taking his eyes off Token. "I shouldn't trust the idiot with anything! He's proved that!"

"Hey who are you calling an idiot?" Token screamed back and pushed Clyde's shoulder. Clyde just pushed him back and when Token hit him again Clyde fell to the floor. Clyde then got back up and charged at Token much to the class' delight.

The class roared with glee and leant over their desks too see the action, everyone but Cartman. He just sat back watching and couldn't help but let out a little smile of pride.

"Alright you two stop that!" Mr. Garrison shouted and he and Mr. Hat tore the two apart. "I want you to sit at opposite ends of the room facing the wall to think about what you've just done! Then maybe we can get an apology out of both of you in front of the school councilor."

The class sat back into their seats with a sigh of disappointment.

"Alright next pair."

Kyle thought something was suspicious then. Why would Clyde and Token start all this in friendship week? He quickly ignored the thought and watched the next pair get up and answer the questions with cheesy cliché answers.


	3. Chapter 3 The Girl's Fury

At lunch that day Stan was acting a little suspicious. It seemed that his mind was somewhere else and he kept zoning out when they were playing football in the snow filled yard. Kyle knew something had to be up.

"Dude, are you ok? You keep going into a world of your own." Kyle questioned after picking up the football and sitting with him on a stationary swing.

"Hm?" Stan said snapping out of his trance. "Oh yeah I'm fine I'm just thinking about Clyde and Token this morning."

"I have been doing too. Why would they start this argument now?"

Stan had been thinking the same and he rummaged his hand into his pocket and felt the note Cartman had passed him.

Kyle opened his mouth to say something else when he was stopped by another football landing at their feet. They both turned to see Cartman waving at them and signaling the ball with Kenny behind him.

"Stan, pass the ball!" Cartman cheered.

Kyle looked to him sharply and confused but Stan just shrugged. He pulled himself of the swing, picked up the ball and threw it back.

"Cheers dude!" Cartman smiled back with and over exaggerated wave to piss Kyle off and then he and Kenny continued their game.

Stan could feel Kyle's stare on him behind him and he turned around slowly and spoke before he could.

"I don't know dude, I haven't spoken to them since yesterday and this morning I got this note and-"

"You got a note?"

Stan knew it wouldn't do any harm in Kyle seeing it so just took it out of his pocket and passed it over. Kyle skimmed his eyes over it and then began shaking with rage.

"Me? Why is it always me?" Kyle cried shoving the note back at Stan.

"Hey calm down Kyle!"

"I could kill that son-of-a-bitch!" Kyle growled through gritted teeth but Stan just put a hand on his shoulder that instantly calmed him down.

"Dude, if you get worked up he's won. He did this to get you angry."

Kyle sat back into the swing and watched Cartman play happily with Kenny and then at other pairs in the playground. He remembered what he thought last night about enjoying the week and not letting Cartman or Kenny get to him. He looked up at his best friend's concerned face and smiled.

"You're right Stan. Let him do what he wants!"

Stan smiled with relief to have Kyle back and the two started to play ball again.

Cartman watched them carefully through narrowed eyes when Kenny joined him after picking up the ball.

"Here's our chance, Tweek has gone to use the bathroom leaving Craig by the slide, plus Mackay has gone to check on the sixth graders."

Cartman didn't reply but kept his gaze on Kyle and Stan as he walked passed Kenny towards Craig.

In lesson after lunch it was more of the same with Mr. Garrison asking his class the questions that would supposedly test their friendship. Kyle knew that he and Stan would always be best friends and winning this competition would only prove that to others especially Cartman, if they didn't win it wouldn't change anything between them.

"Alright children we just need to get through the last few pairs now. Let's see, Sally and Amy did you get asked?" The girls nodded. "Alright then, Craig and Tweek."

Craig looked up angrily from the message he was carving into the desk.

"No."

"Excuse me?" Mr. Garrison said in surprise.

"I'm not doing this stupid thing anymore just give the prize to some one who can be arsed."

Mr. Garrison's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he looked to Tweek. "Tweek, do you feel the same way?"

Tweek just grumbled angrily with his head down.

Stan and Kyle looked at the two and then to each other with the same confused expression before looking back at Mr. Garrison.

"Well…alright then how about Kenny and Cartman?"

Kenny and Cartman slid out of their seats and strolled to the front happily, smiling at each other. Kyle just rolled his eyes as they did, it was so obviously faked that even Mr. Garrison noticed and sighed heavily.

"Alright boys lets start with you Kenny. Would you give everything and anything to help Cartman out?"

"Yeah I guess." Kenny muffled.

"And you Cartman?"

"Are you kidding? Kenny is my best friend there is no one in here I would rather give everything to to help and I think that's what Kenny meant to say too." Cartman smiled angelically.

Yeah yeah he knows this is fake but compared to what everyone else will end up doing this was going to win him that prize fair and square and when he does Kahl will be so jealous!

The rest of the afternoon was pretty dull. When Cartman and Kenny finished their questions, Kyle and Stan were asked a few and they answered honestly, which seemed better answers than anyone else gave. It just fueled Cartman's determination.

After being the last to leave the class at three Cartman gave Kenny a nod and he nodded back before they walked away in separate directions.

In the school corridor Butters was at his locker putting some books into his bag. He had just finished zipping it up when his locker door, still open, slammed shut and Cartman was leaning against the one next to his, his hand on his locker where he had just hit it.

"Oh jeez Eric, you scared me!"

"Did I Butters? I'm sorry that was not my intention. I know these last two days have been tough on you."

Butters threw his heavy bag onto his back and gave Cartman a confused look. "Tough on me?"

"Yeah what with you being paired with Jimmy and all."

"Jimmy and I are friends."

Cartman stood up and gave Butters a sympathetic look. "Really?"

"Well yeah, why?"

"Oh no nothing. Its just…nah you don't need to know." Cartman said calmly and turned and slowly walked towards the exit.

"Know what?" Butters called after him making him smile evilly before turning back to Butters with the same sympathetic look.

"Well, Jimmy showed us all a list yesterday after school. It was of people he would rather be paired with than you Butters…a list. Let me tell you now there were girls higher than you!"

Butters began to fidget on the spot and he began twiddling his thumbs. "A list?" He said almost in tears.

"Yeah, look I'm sorry Butters. I have no doubt that Jimmy will deny it."

Cartman also had no doubt that Jimmy would ignore Butters the next day because of 'all the nasty things Butters said behind his back'. That's if Kenny has done his job.

"I –I don't believe it, we were getting along just fine!" Butters stammered.

"Yeah I know it seemed that way Butters but maybe it's for the best. He obviously wasn't on the same wave length."

"Maybe I should talk to him." Butters said and attempted to hurry past Cartman who frantically stood in his way.

"No Butters! I said to him after he showed me the list, I told him you weren't a bad guy but he didn't listen. He really doesn't want you to be his partner. Don't make a bad situation worse Butters."

Butters stood motionless for a while with a mixture of sadness and confusion on his face.

"Oh you're right Eric. At least I still have a friend like you!" Butters cried and tears began to roll down his cheeks as he sobbed.

"That's ok Butters. Well I'll see you tomorrow!" He cried merrily ignoring Butters tears and walked out through the school gates.

Everything was going smoothly. Some of the minors of the class can be dealt with over night on the internet (thank God for facebook) but soon what would stand in his way would be the most difficult pair of them all. Stan and Kyle. He had a plan of course but if it didn't work he wouldn't get another chance and that would mean that this whole thing would be a failure, because if they didn't go down they would most certainly win and splitting up everyone else would have been a complete waste of time. He had to be patient, careful and skillful.

Overnight he just had to assume that Kenny had done his part with Jimmy. He didn't doubt him as he had done well with Tweek at lunch. He looked down at the files on his desk and at the pictures of Clyde and Token who had a red cross across their pictures in red pen. Cartman popped the lid off the red pen and put a thick cross on Butters' and Jimmy's pictures and then across Craig's and Tweek's. He also drew on some of the less concerning people's files in the class like Pip and Timmy that he sorted out that evening on the Internet by hacking into accounts.

Kyle's and Stan's files were stuck on the wall and just under there's was Wendy's and Bebe's. He read over the messy writing in them once more before going to sleep ready for the big project he had planned in the morning.

The next morning Cartman and Kenny met up early outside the school just next to the path that led into its entrance. They were waiting there to tell a few girls who walked into the school a supposedly huge secret. Unlike some of the other "secrets" they had spread this week this one wasn't a lie. They knew it wasn't but the holder and creator of the secret had decided to ignore it until the week was over.

The first girl to arrive was Sally Turner, a friend of both Wendy and Bebe.

"Psst, Sally!" Cartman hissed when he saw her walking up the path with her schoolbooks under her arm.

"What do you want?"

"Wanna hear a secret about Bebe?"

This caught her attention fully and she looked around her before walking up to them.

"How do you know a secret about Bebe?"

"Wendy told us. She said she's gonna tell everyone!"

Sally looked at him hard to try and figure out if he was lying but Cartman is good at deceiving and he is especially good at lying.

"What secret?"

Cartman leaned in closer to her and beckoned her to come closer with his finger. She understandably didn't trust him at first but then gave in and leant closer.

"Bebe's shoes she wore to that slumber party a few weeks ago…were from a charity shop. Cost £3 not £300."

Sally's eyes widened and her face looked like she had just been told a secret that made her whole world crumble apart.

"A charity shop?"

Cartman laughed. "I don't see why this means so much to you girls but I bet if you ask Bebe she won't deny it. She can't now that Wendy's going to tell everyone; in fact I think loads of people already know!"

Sally's face was frozen with a gaping mouth and wide eyes. "Wendy is telling everyone?" She looked around her and then went to find another friend of hers inside. Cartman and Kenny watched her go and then smiled at each other.

"We only have to tell a few Kenny. Girl's secrets spread like wildfire."

Then the next girl showed up.

Kyle and Stan arrived a bit late because the bus was later than usual. They didn't really care that Cartman and Kenny didn't get the bus with them anymore so they just sat and tried to hold back their laughter looking at Clyde again.

When they arrived the playground was empty so they hurried into the school corridor and then ran into class where, lucky for them, the class hadn't calmed down yet so Mr. Garrison didn't notice them come in late. They sighed heavily and then finally realised what was going on around them.

None of the girls were in their seats. A few were pulling each other's hair at the back; others were frantically skimming through pages in fashion magazines like they were looking in a bible for an answer to the end of the Earth. Some were pointing and laughing at Bebe and inspecting her school shoes. Wendy stood at the front trying to find someone sane to talk to.

Stan and Kyle looked at each other and then back at the scene in front of them. Mr. Garrison was attempting to calm down some of them and break up some fights and all the boys stood frozen in their seats with the same expressions as Kyle and Stan- utter confusion, with a hint of fear.

Stan then walked forwards to Wendy as Kyle saw a girl in the corner of the room behind him rocking back and forth with bloodshot eyes mumbling something to herself.

"Dude, what is all this?" Stan asked Wendy not knowing if he really wanted the answer.

"I don't know how they found out." Wendy muttered insanely so Stan stepped back from her.

"ALRIGHT!" Mr. Garrison screamed and all the children looked to him.

"Is there a problem in here m'ckay?" Mr. Mackay said as he swung the door open after hearing the scream.

"I don't know what the hell is going on Mr. Mackay!" Mr. Garrison cried and leant back on his desk exhausted.

"M-M'ckay well I think one of you girls better explain."

None of the girls said anything until one of them stood up. "Is it true Wendy?" She spoke quietly as she stood up like she was addressing a messiah.

Wendy spoke with a stutter like she was welling up. "I don't understand how you all know. I didn't tell anyone!"

"You told everyone Wendy Testaburger!" Bebe cried.

"ITS TRUE" One girl screamed making all of them howl and break into tears and some gave Bebe hurtful looks and shouted things at her.

"Liar!" "Fake!" "Charity!" "£3!"

"You-you blabber mouth Wendy! You couldn't keep a secret even if it was your own!" Bebe shouted and was about to lunge for Wendy when Mr. Mackay and Mr. Garrison stopped her and Mr. Mackay dragged them both out to the principal's office.

"And the rest of you can sit down, behave yourselves and put things into some God dam perspective!" Mr. Garrison shouted at the girls and they immediately took their seats including Kyle and Stan who gave each other horrified looks as they did.

"Dude, your girlfriend's a psycho." Craig whispered to Stan as Mr. Garrison attempted to continue with the lesson.


	4. Chapter 4 Sent to the Principal's office

A/N Hi guys! Thank you so much to all who commented on my last chapters, it really gives me the encouragement to continue with the rest of the story!

**So Cartman and Kenny have their plan in motion, and the girls have gone into panic. Its time for the next stage in their plot!**

**I also made a poster for my story if you want to check it out! :D **

**.com/?qh=§ion;=&q=South+park+friendship+week#/d370kvw**

At break that morning all the kids were out in the snow. All the girls were in their usual groups talking about or pointing and laughing at Bebe. Bebe was alone in one corner of the yard holding in her anger behind her tears. They were talking about Wendy just as nastily who was sitting at the opposite corner to Bebe.

All the boys attempted to play ball or do what they usually do but all felt awkward being around the girls after that morning and many of them flinched whenever a girl passed them. Butters even screamed a few times.

Kyle and Stan were playing ball fairly happily when Stan threw the ball and it landed closer to the bike sheds.

"I'll get it." Kyle shouted to Stan and ran towards the ball stumbling once when a girl looked him hard in the eye but he quickly shook it off.

He leant down to pick up the ball and was about to throw it back when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He slowly turned to see Cartman and Kenny talking to Wendy. He didn't mean to but Kyle found himself staring in confusion and he looked hard at them disapprovingly. Since when does Cartman talk to Wendy? What could they be talking about?

Cartman felt his stare on him and looked away from Wendy and at him.

Kyle stared at Cartman hard and coldly as if to warn him that whatever he was doing he better stop but Cartman, as Kenny began to talk to Wendy, just stared back challengingly.

They stared at each other trying to size each other up when Stan called to Kyle to pass the ball back, which broke him from the trance. Kyle looked at him and then back at Cartman who was now smiling devilishly at him, he'd won. Kyle groaned angrily but decided to ignore him and his stupid game.

"This is no game Wendy. No trick. I want to help you."

Wendy looked at Cartman suspiciously. "You've never wanted to help me before."

"I've never seen you like this before. Or the rest of the girls."

Wendy looked around her at the girls, at her friends who were now ignoring her and giving her dirty glares. Her previous status of high-ranking cheerleader girl was gone.

Cartman watched her stare sorrowfully and smiled.

"I know how to help. I do things like this all the time!"

Wendy knew he was right and she did really want her friends back. "You got a plan?"

Cartman smiled like a sly businessman who had just got a huge deal. "Of course!

Everyone in the school now thinks you can't keep secrets right? Even Bebe herself called you a blabbermouth!"

Wendy gave him a look that made him continue.

"Well its simple, all you have to do is prove you can keep a secret!"

"I don't have anymore secrets! And no one is going to tell me any now!"

"True. So what is the last thing you can do? Make one."

Wendy rolled her eyes. "That's too easy, and too obviously fake."

"Not the secret I have in mind."

Cartman said this with a sincerity that Wendy had never heard from him before. It made her want to listen to him more, and believe him. "What do you have in mind?"

"You need a secret you can share with someone. That way if someone thinks your making it up you can tell them to go to that person. You also need a secret that's big to make people desperate to hear it. Finally you need the person its with to have as zipped a lip as you!"

Wendy was shocked at how much effort and thought Cartman had put into this and she was a little taken back but also desperate to know more. She nodded vigorously.

"Here's my idea. You pick a boy in our class, one that will keep your secret and you kiss them- slap bang on the lips. Then you keep the secret from Stan."

Wendy threw her head back in surprise. "What?"

"Think about it, that's a huge juicy secret! Everyone will want to know it and you've got another person involved for proof!"

Wendy pulled a confused face that slowly turned to a disgusted one when a troubling thought hit her.

"Is this a trick to get me to kiss you?" She shrieked.

Cartman flashed a disgusted look and Kenny behind him burst into fits of laughter.

"Shut up you poor piece of crap! No way, no that's nasty!" He said turning back to Wendy after smacking Kenny. "I wasn't talking about me! You need a boy who will keep your dam secret! If you dare kiss me bitch I'll go and tell Stan personally as well as spread some other shit about you!"

Wendy glared at him but was relieved. She then looked about the snow filled scene of children playing and began skimming across all the boys looking for ones in their class who could keep a big secret like this, as well as someone she wouldn't mind kissing.

After calming down, and making sure Kenny did too, Cartman came and stood next to her watching with her. He already knew whom he was going to suggest without looking at the person but did it anyway for a while.

"Or maybe you should be picking someone who you can trust more with the secret, someone who would want to keep it just as quiet as you would. Someone say, who wouldn't want to see Stan upset. Someone close to him."

Wendy followed Cartman's gaze until her eyes landed on the same boy he was looking at. He was playing ball with Stan and she smiled at his idea. "Perfect." She grinned. "This'll be easy."

Cartman smiled too and then backed away to Kenny and the two of them left Wendy alone. For once they weren't in charge of that plan.

Back in class Kyle hadn't told Stan what he saw at break. It would probably just upset him. Although part of him wanted to get a second opinion on what Cartman might have been doing. It distracted him in that lesson as he tried to piece together what they might have been talking about as well as trying to figure out why Wendy would let them talk to her, she hates Cartman almost as much as he does. He couldn't ask Wendy in lesson since she and Bebe were talking to Principal Victoria one at a time and it was Wendy's turn to be in her office all lesson.

Stan noticed that Kyle was distracted by something but decided not to be too bothered about it. What ever it was he was obviously going to sort it out on his own and if he needed him he'd be there.

"Now children if we could all turn the back of our books for a quick quiz…oh rats. I've left the answer book in the staff room. Excuse me children, behave yourselves a minute whilst I go and get them." Mr Garrison said but he knew they wouldn't he just felt the need to say it anyway just in case they did and because he was a teacher.

As soon as the door clicked shut the room exploded. The pairs that were still friends got up onto tables and threw paper aeroplanes and the ones that hated each other stayed sat down and carried on with work not even looking up at each other, which was now over half the class.

Kyle and Stan began drawing on two paper aeroplanes that had been thrown at them but they were interrupted when Kenny came to their desks.

"Hey Stan." He smiled.

Kyle and Stan looked up to him and then at each other.

"Can we talk to you? It'll only be for a few minutes."

Stan looked to Kyle who had anger painted on his face. "Its ok dude, what can they tell me that I haven't heard yet?"

Kyle shrugged, he was right. He could trust Stan to sit next to him after their conversation and not be changed by anything the fatass had said.

Stan slid out of his chair and moved to the back with Kenny where Cartman was leaning back on his chair with his feet on the desk.

"Ah Stan, were alone at last." He said as Stan approached him.

"What do you want Cartman?"

Kyle looked behind him at their conversation but when he realised he couldn't hear anything he faced the front again.

"I'm just making sure you understood our note yesterday." Cartman smiled.

"Yeah, you know it wasn't all Kyle's idea Cartman."

Cartman smiled like he was talking to a pre-schooler and shook his head.

"You clearly don't understand Stan. When you're with us you don't have to defend the Jew. We know it wasn't you and to prove it we want to play basketball with you after school. What do you say?"

Stan thought about it for a minute. He did want to play but then he thought of Kyle and it would leave him on his own and he didn't and never does want to do that.

"I'm cool guys but thanks for the offer." Stan smiled and walked away before Cartman could reply.

As Stan sat back down Mr. Garrison walked back through the door making all the kids run back to their desks or sit upright.

"Ok children I have the books lets start this quick quiz now."

"What he say?" Kyle whispered as he and Stan got their pens out again.

"Not much. Just reminding me how it's all your fault again."

"Pathetic." Kyle groaned.

Mr. Garrison opened his answer book and was about to read the first question when the principal's voice boomed out of the speaker on the wall.

"Kyle Broflovski to the Principal's office, Kyle Broflovski to the Principal's office."

Kyle's head shot up from his desk and his eyes opened wide in shock and the class all looked at him, including Stan.

"Well go on then. Take your bags, its nearly end of lesson you probably won't be back." Mr. Garrison said.

Kyle looked to Stan, confused, for help but he could give him none. So Kyle stood up and walked out of the classroom with all eyes on him. Cartman's couldn't help but smile.

The walk to the principal's office was longer than expected, probably because he was nervous. The only times he was called in there were either with his friends or he was expecting it…because of his friends.

He eventually arrived at the door with the bold words Principal on the front and he hesitated before eventually knocking softly, half hoping she wouldn't hear.

"Come in." Principal Victoria cried and Kyle slowly opened the door. He kept his eyes on the floor as he walked in.

"Ah Kyle take a seat please."

Kyle nodded and raised his head and eyes to see Wendy sitting in one of two seats in front of the desk. He slowly sat in the empty chair next to hers giving her a confused look but she refused to make eye contact and stayed looking at the Principal.

"Now Kyle, Wendy here says you know something about what went on this morning?"

Kyle looked at her confused and then back to Wendy who still didn't look at him.

"No." He said still looking at Wendy waiting for her to turn to face him to hopefully get some answers.

"Come come now Kyle, Wendy wouldn't give me any names or answers but yours so you must be involved with some part of the whole issue."

"No names?" Kyle said confused. "No names? Not even Bebe's?" He said directed more at Wendy.

"Oh so you do know something." Principal Victoria said leaning closer on her desk towards him.

"What? No. All I know is what everyone else knows! Its something to do with Bebe and Wendy and the rest of the girls!"

Principal Victoria's face grew more serious. She looked back at Wendy much to Kyle's relief.

"Wendy? How much do you say Kyle knows about this situation?"

Now both Principal Victoria and Kyle were looking expectantly at her with Kyle wanting one answer and Principal Victoria wanting another.

"More than he's letting on."

Principal Victoria shot a look back to Kyle who was now torn at who to look at as he frantically attempted to look at them both.

"I don't know what she's talking about Principal Victoria! I don't know anything more than what I've told you!"

"Well then we'll be here a long time whilst we wait for you to tell us."

"What?" Kyle shrieked and turned back to Wendy. "Wendy, tell her I don't know anything!"

Wendy slowly looked at him for the first time since he walked in. She didn't seem angry towards him, more upset. Her eyes seemed to be trying to tell him something and Kyle found himself getting lost in them. Like they were trying to tell him…she was sorry. He shook his head to get back to reality; she had brought him in here! And he looked to Principal Victoria.

"Ma'am I don't know anything of what happened this morning! I arrived late with Stan on the bus and we walked into class where all the girls were going crazy!"

Principal Victoria leant back in her chair again frustrated and sighed heavily.

"Well I don't want to be wasting your learning time with this nonsense." She started and Kyle smiled relieved. "So if you're not going to talk now you'll just have to do it after school. The both of you have got an hour's detention after school! Now go to lunch."

Kyle slumped back down again with a face of disbelief. He turned to Wendy confused and frustrated but she didn't look back.

They both then dropped out of their seats with Kyle first as he was more determined to leave and Wendy followed him quickly out. They were both silent walking to the lunch hall until Wendy said something.

"I'm so sorry Kyle. I don't know what has happened this morning. I didn't want to say anything to Principal Victoria, I-I just needed a friendly face."

Kyle had never seen Wendy weakened. She seemed more upset than he had ever seen her but what she had said didn't answer any of his questions.

"Well why me? Why not Stan or a girl?"

"A girl? Kyle no girl in the school likes me, no girl in the whole of South Park likes me. I'm alone."

Kyle thought that was a bit of an over reaction but it was probably a girl thing. And he still didn't believe that was the reason she brought him in there so he just walked away irritably to the back of the line in the cafeteria leaving her on her own again.

Once he had got his food, he walked to Stan who appeared to be comforting Butters at their table.

Stan looked up to Kyle as he approached them as if thanking him for just being there and looked awkwardly down at Butters who was sobbing messily into his food, and onto Stan's.

"I just don't understand it. We were getting along fi-fi-fine!"

Stan hesitantly patted his back and then looked to Kyle. "So what was that all about?"

"You're not going to believe this dude! It was Wendy; she said I knew something about this morning!" Kyle said fiercely as he threw his tray of food down onto the table and then he slumped into his seat opposite them.

Stan stopped patting Butters and left him to cry as he looked to Kyle. "What?"

"I know! I tried to tell Principal Victoria I didn't know anything but she didn't believe me and now, here comes the best bit; I've got an hour after school detention with Wendy to explain it!"

Stan knew Kyle had nothing to do with it. He was with him all morning and they both arrived late.

"Why would Wendy bring you into this?"

Kyle sat back and picked at his food. He remembered what Wendy had said when they left the office, but he didn't believe it and he defiantly didn't want to tell that to Stan

"I don't know dude."

A/N Cartman is up to his old tricks again but its up to Wendy to do something now!

**PLEASE PLEASE comment if you like or even if you don't like to tell me how I can improve!**

**And watch this space! **


	5. Chapter 5 Detention with a friendly face

**A/N: So here it is chapter 5. Thank you for comments! And if you're new to the story I would love to know what you think!**

**

* * *

**

"Do you know why you're here m'ckay?" Mr. Mackay called to the hall of detentionees once school had ended. There was only Kyle and Wendy at one table, Craig in the corner, continually flipping him off, and a few sixth graders here and there. Overall the audience was not worthy of a triumphant speech from Mr. Mackay.

No. Kyle thought bitterly and he leant his face down into his folded arms on the desk opposite Wendy who was staring out of the window.

"You're here because you have misbehaved, m'ckay! Now you're going to sit here for one hour and think about what you've done and then we expect an apology! Oh and Kyle and Wendy we expect an explanation from the two of you!"

"Mr. Mackay I don't know what to apologise for! Or what to explain! I'm not involved in this!" Kyle shouted after raising his head slightly. It was worth one last shot to get out of there.

"Now be quiet m'ckay!" Mr. Mackay shouted and Kyle rolled his eyes and his head fell back into his arms.

The hall fell silent but for Mr. Mackay's scribbling and writing at the front and the sixth graders trying to secretly text on their noisy mobiles. Kyle saw Wendy looking at him out of the corner of his eye but he looked outside at the beautiful gleaming sunshine and white glistening snow. Some kids were building snowmen and others were throwing snowballs. He sighed heavily and looked at Wendy who immediately turned away from him as he did.

"How is my friendly face looking now?" Kyle snapped sarcastically.

Wendy looked at him severely like someone flipped a coin to change her mood.

"Look Kyle I'm sorry! I felt scared this morning, I felt angry. When all those whispers echoed around me and then with Bebe hearing it I-I…you don't tell a secret that you're bound to keep with your best friend Kyle! If a girl spreads her best friend's secret not only is your best friend made fun of but so are you! I will never have a best friend ever again! And when Principal Victoria wanted answers I wasn't ready! I was afraid I would make it worse so I just needed to see someone who wouldn't judge me, someone who would calm me down, someone who I trusted…Stan would judge me…Stan probably doesn't want to talk to me ever again…So I chose you ok! I chose you Kyle so will you just drop it!"

Kyle had slowly sat upright as she was saying all this and his eyes had widened. This was the Wendy he knew but didn't expect her to come out this early and especially didn't expect her to talk to him like that.

"Wendy I…I'm sorry I didn't realise it was that bad I…"

Wendy sighed like she was thinking hard about something. "I'm sorry too Kyle. I didn't mean to snap at you like that and I'm really sorry you're in detention with me."

"Its ok…but I would like to get out of here in an hour, maybe you could fill me in on what's been going on and I'll try to help you." He smiled and she smiled back.

* * *

After school that day Cartman had gone to play basketball anyway. He had told Kenny to stay close to Wendy and Kyle, not knowing when Wendy would activate her plan. This would be the cherry on the cake; the reason behind all his hard work and all he could think about was the sweet victory. Sweet! The prize! It would probably be a castle of toffee or maybe a $1000 gift voucher for a sweet shop of his choice.

He had stopped playing as he thought of the prize and entered his own world so much that he failed to notice Stan enter behind him.

Stan had got the bus home and was on the long cold walk home when he decided to see if Cartman was up for that game he offered before. Since Kyle was at detention he wouldn't miss him.

"Hey fatass." Stan cheered as he saw him. Cartman quickly turned around in shock to see him. He was standing with a smile on his face but his hands were in his pockets and his shoulders were forward like he felt uncomfortable or regretted being there.

"Stan!" Cartman replied friendlily and threw him the ball. "What are you doing here?"

Stan caught the ball and began to bounce it on the spot. "I don't know I guess I thought I'd just see what you guys were doing and if you would be here, and well Kyle's in detention…"

Cartman interrupted his mumbling. "Yeah I heard about Kyle's little detention with Wendy."

Stan threw the ball back but didn't like Cartman's tone. "What's that supposed to mean? Kyle doesn't want to be in that detention!" He said defensively.

"Oh no Stan, please don't take anything I say the wrong way! I'm merely reflecting the response of the class." He smiled and attempted to shoot the ball in the net above him.

"Oh really?" Stan said as he walked closer and caught the ball as it dropped back down after hitting the net.

"Yeah it's just a silly suggestion that Kyle and Wendy got the detention together on purpose and blah blah blah." He laughed awkwardly as Stan stared at him hard. "Well you know as well as I do that Kyle had nothing to do with the whole situation this morning so why else would he be there?" Cartman said quickly and beckoned him to pass the ball back.

Stan threw it back, hard. "Look Cartman I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work ok? I came here to play basketball with you not to hear more of your shit about Kyle okay?"

Cartman caught the ball as it hit him in the chest and stepped back a bit from the impact but smiled at Stan.

Back in detention Kyle had dragged his chair closer to Wendy's as he tried to make sense of what she was trying to explain. But she was being very brief and Kyle was attempting to understand, without an explanation, things like rainbow clubs and alternating leader and social standard slumber parties. By the end of it the only thing he had picked up was something to do with a slumber party that was important and something about a pecking order establishing party but he could have misunderstood that bit.

"So you understand why I can't talk to Bebe now?" Wendy finished eventually.

Kyle gave her a blank face.

"Kyle?"

Kyle blinked.

"Okay so it is a little complicated." She laughed. "You're the only boy in the school who knows this so you have to keep it quiet! I can explain it more at Starks Pond." She smiled.

"Starks Pond?"

"Well, yeah you could go there…with me, I mean…that's if you want to." She said and her cheeks blushed slightly.

To be honest Wendy had actually enjoyed the time she spent in detention with Kyle. She knew why she had brought him there but her plan was to kiss him there and then in the hall but for some reason she didn't find the opportunity and now she found that the reason she was inviting him away was a mixture of the task at hand and…because she wanted to.

Kyle however thought he was being Wendy's only friend in South Park at the moment and thought it mean to leave her when she needed someone most. Besides Stan didn't need him tonight and it wasn't like he was being unfaithful if they were only friends.

"Sure." He smiled and Wendy's face lit up with a bright smile that spread across it.

"Great!"

"M'ckay your hour's up, are you ready to explain?" Mr. Mackay said as he appeared in front of them.

The two looked up at him and Kyle began to panic a little with still no clear explanation. Wendy noticed this as she and Mr. Mackay looked at him expectantly.

"Um…he doesn't have an explanation sir, it was my fault." Wendy replied for him.

Mr. Mackay looked at her with confusion. "Your fault? Well then are you ready to explain, miss?"

"Yes." She said softly.

Kyle looked at her with sympathy and hoped that Mr. Mackay wouldn't be too hard on her. From the pieces he picked up of her explanation he didn't think it was all her fault.

"M'ckay, Kyle you can go now." He said and Kyle looked around the room and noticed they were the only two left in there. He looked to Wendy like he wasn't sure if he should leave her but she smiled.

"Its ok Kyle, I'll see you later?" She questioned hopefully.

"Yeah, sure." Kyle smiled and slowly stepped out of the room leaving Wendy's soft and trembling voice echoing the hall.

Cartman and Stan had been playing basketball for a while when Cartman decided to bring up the detention again.

"So they'll just be finishing up, Kyle and Wendy." He said and then laughed hysterically. "Oh, oh no of course I mean, hahaha, I mean the detention, haha"

Stan threw the ball down at the floor and it bounced strongly back up and hit the metal gates.

"Shut up Cartman!"

Cartman took a deep breath and then sighed heavily trying to catch his breath again.

"I'm sorry Stan. But come on dude you have to admit that it's a little suspicious. I mean your Wendy's boyfriend surely she should've asked you to come to detention with her…if that makes any sense?"

"No it doesn't." Stan grumbled as he picked up the ball again. "Why would Wendy want to take me to a detention?"

"Why would she want to take Kyle?" Cartman retorted.

Stan was about to throw the ball back up at the hoop when he stopped abruptly. He turned to Cartman slowly.

"I'm just saying is all. Why would a girl, willingly, chose a guy to be alone with who isn't her boyfriend."

Stan dropped the ball at his feet and for a minute Cartman thought he had control on his mind like he does with everyone else but Stan just marched up to him.

"I don't fall for your games Cartman! I know you! I know how you work and you are predictable!" He shouted in Cartman's face. "I know you're trying to split Kyle and I up but you're going to have to do better than that!" He shouted and then stormed off crashing past Kenny as he did who had just arrived.

"What was that?" Kenny said rubbing his arm where Stan had pushed into him in anger.

Cartman just watched Stan leave through narrowed eyes. "Never mind. What's the news?"

"I watched them all detention. Nothing happened."

Cartman's eyes flashed open and he turned to Kenny with shock. "What? But that was the perfect opportunity was is that bitch doing?"

"She's getting an even better opportunity. Kyle and her are going to meet tonight at Starks Pond."

Cartman smiled broadly at the thought. "Perfect! Dam she's good." Kenny smiled evilly back.

"Then we must get into places and prepare for the most fragile part of our plan. Everything tonight must go perfectly!"

* * *

That evening Kyle sat and waited at Starks Pond for Wendy. It wasn't that late but after dinner some time. At first he thought he was late but when he found that Wendy hadn't shown up yet he just sat on the bench.

Starks Pond looked different at night. The moon was hanging high and created a rippling white reflection in the pond in the middle of the Greenland. Flowers hung low like they were too heavy for the stems and small amphibians dived in and out of the water creating gentle ripples. The mountains in the background stood tall and strong watching him and the trees stood around him and in the distance, some were snow covered and others were too weak too hold any.

Cartman and Kenny were hiding behind one of the trees behind him but they had a good enough view of the entire bench. They stayed there poised and waiting until Wendy showed up and they watched how Kyle stopped and looked at her for a while. She was dressed in the same she wears every day but her hair was straighter and smoother and she had put make-up on her face so it looked smoother and her lips looked bigger and redder. None of the boys watching expected it and none of them could help but look for a while.

"Dam." Kenny muffled and Cartman immediately nudged him with his elbow.

"Keep focused!"

"Um…you wanna sit down?" Kyle stuttered and patted the space on the bench next to him.

"What did he say?" Kenny muffled.

"I don't know." Cartman said attempting to lean closer. "Oh great spot you cat food scoffer! We can't hear them!"

Kenny gave him an angered look.

"It'll have to do…it looks good enough anyway, come on!" Cartman hissed and then he and Kenny slid away leaving Wendy and Kyle alone.

"Was Mr. Mackay hard on you?" Kyle said after coughing awkwardly.

Wendy smiled at how he cared. "No, they're just going to hear the other side of the story from Bebe before they decide what to do with me. And from Bebe's story I can imagine I won't be let off easy."

Kyle felt sorry for her but and was about to say something else but was distracted by her beautiful face that seemed to be smoother than he had ever noticed before. He found himself staring but couldn't look away and when he tried to speak his mouth just hung open.

"I'll try to explain it better now." Wendy said ignoring him watching her. "Basically Bebe wore these pair of beautiful shoes to one of our important slumber parties. At these parties we tend to see who wears the most expensive clothes or accessorise although we don't say that to each other's faces we're all thinking it. So Bebe shows up at my house with these gorgeous shoes on and I could've sworn I recognised them. That's when she had to tell me that they were from the charity shop and not as expensive as she was going to tell everyone…"

As Kyle was listening he thought that the whole situation was blown way out of proportion but he listened anyway.

* * *

Cartman and Kenny were walking calmly to Stan's house going over the plan to each other. When they arrived at the path that led to Stan's front door they prepared themselves by panting and breathing hard with their chests moving up and down dramatically. They then ran to Stan's front door and knocked on it violently.

Stan opened the door with a tired and unenergetic look but when he saw the two panting hard and Cartman trying to hold himself steady he immediately got nervous.

"Guys what the-?"

"No time to explain Stan! It's Kyle! Kyle and Wendy!"

Stan dropped his shoulders as he looked away from them and sighed.

"No seriously Stan! You have to come with us we found proof! We've just run all the way from Starks Pond!"

Stan shot a look back at them. "Starks Pond?"

Kenny nodded vigorously as Cartman leant against the wall.

Stan looked back into the house at his family. They had finished tea and were now in separate rooms of the house, no one would notice if he wasn't there for a while.

"This better be good you guys!" He moaned as he shut the door behind him and ran with them down the street.

**A/N: So next chapter will be Stan at Stark's pond, but what will he see? Will Kyle really fall for Wendy's tricks? And how will he react to what she's about to do?**

**Sorry for the link to my poster not working before, I may as well try again:**

**.com/?qh=§ion;=&q=South+Park+Friendship+week#/d370kvw**

**Thank you again to all who commented! It means a lot! :D**

**Watch this space! **


	6. Chapter 6 A Friendship's Torn

**A/N: So here is the promised next chapter of the story! Sorry it took so long!**

**Thank you again to all who commented it honestly means a lot and I am very appreciative for them! Hope you enjoy**

Kyle sat and listened to Wendy's whole explanation. He understood all she said but he didn't understand how or why the whole thing was such a big deal. But he listened and pretended to understand. When she finished her story all he could do was offer her a few comforting words.

"Well, I'm sure this whole argument can't last forever!"

Wendy looked down at her feet rocking on the bench above the floor. "I don't expect you to understand, I guess I just needed to get it off my chest and tell someone how silly the whole thing is!"

Kyle smiled relieved. "Oh good! No offence Wendy but it does all seem a bit pointless to me!"

Wendy laughed. "I know. None of the other girls would ever talk to me again if I said that to their faces."

Kyle laughed too and then an awkward silence lingered over them and they both looked out at Starks Pond in front of them.

"Thank you Kyle." Wendy said eventually looking to him and placing her hand on his.

Kyle didn't expect that of all things and his heartbeat quickened. He looked down at his hand resting on the bench that now had Wendy's on top. Her hand was warm in the cool air around them but he found that he couldn't look her in the eye.

He swallowed hard and tried to find something to distract him. Wendy noticed this and nudged slightly closer to him until their shoulders were touching and she leant her head on his shoulder. Her soft hair sent tingles up his neck and her warmth spread through him and it made him feel just as warm.

Kyle held his breath, he didn't expect this or want this…or did he? No, of course not! This is Stan's girlfriend, his best friend's girlfriend! He looked politely down at her to see her gentle face resting with her eyes closed. He coughed awkwardly that made her open them and look up to him. Their lips were close and Kyle could feel Wendy's breath and as she leant into him he sharply jumped down off the bench.

"I'm sorry Wendy, I thought I was just trying to help you with this problem I-"

Wendy slowly slid off the bench to stand next to him just as Stan showed up with Cartman and Kenny in the trees behind them.

"What did we tell you?" Cartman whispered quietly but Stan was too shocked to reply he just stared at the two.

"Kyle…" Wendy started and Stan hissed at Cartman from the corner of his mouth to keep his head and focused on the two. "What did she say?"

"We couldn't hear them before either." Cartman whispered back.

"Kyle, I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything. You're such a loyal friend to both Stan and I." Wendy continued, edging closer to Kyle.

When she reached him she placed her hands on his shoulders and Kyle suddenly found himself unable to move with nerves and his heart was now trying to throw itself out of his chest.

"But I think I really like you Kyle. You actually care about what happens to me and you're there for me. Stan isn't."

Kyle wanted to say something but he felt like his mouth was taped shut and his body was a stiff as a wooden block.

Wendy knew she didn't have to say more. "Thank you." She whispered softly and pushed her hands up until they were on Kyle's warm glowing cheeks and rubbed her thumbs just under his eyes and smiled at him and then she leant closer to him, closed her eyes and kissed him passionately.

Kyle's world seemed to slow, his heart slowed, his blood pressure slowed and he felt like he and Wendy were the only two people there, the only two people in the world.

All the colours around him seemed to fade to a dull grey and Wendy was the only thing bright anymore. He was in another world, all his problems that ever have been or ever will be disappeared and he forgot where he was.

So much so that he failed to notice Stan behind the tree. His eyes widened in horror and his mouth wouldn't shut. He couldn't turn away from what was going on in front of him, how Kyle just hung there in Wendy's arms. He didn't want to- couldn't believe Cartman when he said-shouldn't have believed Cartman! He stood up and blinked a few times to try and prove to himself that he wasn't seeing what was in front of him, that it was all a trick. But it wasn't. That's all he managed to prove. That Kyle, his supposedly best friend, was a traitor.

He stood up in anger and Cartman and Kenny sat back in surprise. Cartman knew this was the moment, the moment he and Kyle would finally be apart and it would be just Stan in their group! He waited for Stan to march up to Kyle in anger, but he didn't. He simply punched the thick tree trunk next to him in anger and let out a shout of rage.

He then stormed off away from Wendy away from Cartman and Kenny away from Kyle.

Cartman looked at Kenny who simply shrugged and they both crawled away to follow him.

Kyle was still in his own world completely forgetting what was going on, completely forgetting everything but the magical feeling he had inside. It was when he remembered that he suddenly realised what he had done. His raised his hands to grip Wendy's shoulders and he pulled her away from him.

"Kyle?" Wendy questioned shocked.

Kyle shook his head dramatically and he stared at the floor trying to make sense of what he had just done. What had he just done? Something bad, something very wrong. He let go of Wendy and raised his hands to support his head that fell into them. Why did he let her do that? Why wasn't he strong enough to pull her away?

"Kyle, I'm sorry I thought…"

Kyle looked up at her and then back down into his hands. "No Wendy I, I've got to go." He said and turned and ran from Starks Pond, ran from Wendy and ran from the feeling that was now filling him from toe to head, he had betrayed Stan.

The next morning Kyle couldn't shake the feeling and he kept thinking about what happened every time he shut his eyes, including a long torturing dream. He knew Stan hadn't seen anything but it didn't make him feel any less like a jerk. He decided he didn't feel anything for Wendy and the fact that she would betray Stan as well made him certain of it.

Should he tell Stan? A real friend probably would, a brave friend. But Kyle was far from that. But what if Wendy tells him? No, why would she?

If he never finds out he won't be upset, surely that's what a real friend would do! Stop his friend from being upset...or is that what a coward would do.

Kyle was battling with the decision all morning until it was finally time for him to leave the house and face Stan's oblivious face. He would question him, anyone knows when their best friend is distracted but he would just have to ignore the questions. I'm not going to tell him.

He arrived at the bus stop on time but to his surprise Stan wasn't there and he only showed up just as the bus did. Kyle smiled at him as he walked past him onto the bus but he didn't smile back, or did he just miss it?

They both sat together at the back but Stan kept his eyes out of the window and didn't say a word. Kyle decided not to either, he didn't know what to say and if he said anything it might be the wrong thing.

When the bus pulled up Stan marched ahead of Kyle and it took him a few quick steps to catch up with him.

"Hey Stan are you ok dude?" Kyle finally questioned.

Stan stopped and he breathed hard. "Yeah I'm fine." He mumbled.

Kyle didn't know what to think; surely he doesn't know what happened? Did Wendy tell him? No she wouldn't have, couldn't have.

"You don't look it dude." He replied calmly.

"I'm…I'm fine Kyle. Just a little tired." Stan said and sighed before resting against the lockers next to him. Kids ran past and spoke nearby him but the noises were just drones. "What about you, you ok?"

Kyle felt a little relieved to have Stan talking more like he usually does. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He said smiling probably trying a little too hard.

"What…urm…what lesson have we got first?" Stan choked the lump in his throat getting bigger and his eyes beginning to water.

"I think its maths dude." Kyle smiled and as the bell rang he walked past him to their lesson thinking he would follow, but he didn't. Stan stayed facing where Kyle had stood and instead he called over his shoulder.

"You really have nothing to say to me Kyle?"

Kyle stopped dead in his tracks and his heart raced again even more than last night. He stopped and turned slowly to Stan who was still leaning against the lockers facing the other way. He wanted to say something but again found that he couldn't as his heart was trying to crawl up his throat.

"Nothing huh?" Stan said weakened and Kyle could tell from his voice that he was probably crying. "Well allow me to say it for you, I saw you Kyle." He said and turned to face Kyle who could now see his bloodshot eyes and tears that had rolled down his cheeks. "I saw you with her." He said this so quietly that Kyle couldn't hear him and could only tell what he said from his mouth movement.

Kyle found strength to move and he stepped slowly towards him. "Stan I…it wasn't…I didn't." Kyle stopped and tried to find the right words.

Stan looked at him intently and Kyle found that he was too busy focusing on what Stan might be feeling that he couldn't find the words.

"I…it wasn't…I mean I don't like Wendy she just…"

"How long Kyle?"

Kyle found he was digging himself a hole that he needed to get out of but his mind was clouded from all thought.

"No, no Stan it's not like that at all!"

"Well that's what it looked like to me!"

"Stan, no I-"

"Just…forget it Kyle." He said and Kyle knew these were the last words. Stan slowly walked past him and onto their class and Kyle felt his heart being torn out from him and he was speechless, left in the middle of the empty corridor.

Cartman watched as Stan gloomily walked into class with his head down. He pulled his desk far from Kyle's to the opposite window and sat at it completely distracted from the fact that most of the class were watching him. When Kyle entered Cartman could tell from his face that his heart sunk at the sight of Stan being there and it just made his day. The thought that Stan and Kyle, the super best friends, the dynamic duo, the ultimate pair were now apart and if that didn't win him the prize tomorrow he would still be dreaming.

He couldn't help but let out a smile, even though he tried not to by biting his lip, as Kyle sat at the desk now on its own at the front of the room. Mr. Garrison wasn't far behind him and he was surprised that the class was quiet when he entered.

The atmosphere of the class was tense to say the least as all pairs were quiet or giving each other dodgy and threatening looks whilst others were itching to get at each other or ignored each other completely like they had never met. Mr. Garrison just placed his books down onto his desk and then continued awkwardly with the lesson stuttering often and constantly looking back at the class to make sure a fight hadn't started.

"That prize is as good as ours Kenny." Cartman whispered and Kenny smiled and nodded.

Kyle was distracted all lesson. The thoughts of Stan and last night were whirling round his head in pictures and motions and sounds and…feelings. Some gripped at his heart and others he just tried to forget. He was so in his own world that he didn't notice the pen in his hand fall from it until it made a noise as it hit the floor. He shook his head and realised where he was again.

Mr. Garrison was at the front talking about desperate housewives or some TV show. He bent down to pick the pen up from his feet when he thought of something. He grabbed the pen and sat sharply and upright before turning around and realising what he thought was true.

Butters was looking at the front at Mr. Garrison whilst Jimmy was sitting looking the other way in his seat, Craig was constantly flipping Tweek off who sat with an irritated look on his face. Clyde was writing something offensive about Token on his desk and Token was returning the favour with dirty looks. Other kids in the class including Wendy, Bebe, Pip and Sally all sat with angry or upset faces and there wasn't a non-irritated non-angered non-threatening looking student in the class.

Kyle flipped back to the front and couldn't help but think about what he saw, about the tightening atmosphere of the class. Everyone hated each other, in friendship week. If everyone had their own personal grudge or had something to say about their partner behind their back they would wait until after this week, surely? They would put on a happy face and smile and hold back their thoughts for five days until they got the prize and then they could bitch all they wanted. So why did every one decide to argue now?

He was about to turn around to realise Cartman smiling at him when the bell rang out making the whole class get up and march out of the door away from their partners. Kyle stayed and watched Stan march past him completely ignoring him. Kyle sighed and followed him; this would be a long day.

**A/N: So what can Kyle do now? With the end of the week approaching Cartman is in a sure position to win! Will it really be that easy?**

**Please comment, it means a lot and encourages me to write more; and thank you to my usual commenters ;)**

**Watch this space!**


	7. Chapter 7 Revenge taken

**A/N: Here we are then, Kyle tries to win Stan back but can he say it right this time? And what will he do when he finds out Cartman had everything to do with it?**

By lunch Kyle had had time to think about what to say to Stan and he approached him when he had picked up his food from Chef in the cafeteria. Cartman had tried inviting Stan over himself with Kenny but Stan refused; he wanted to be alone, he sat on their usual table away from everyone.

"Stan." A recognisable voice said softly and Stan looked up to see Kyle looking down at him sorrowfully. "Can I talk to you?"

Stan moved on his seat uncomfortably and Kyle sensed he didn't want him there.

"Kyle-"

"It won't take a minute; I just want to tell you what you saw." Kyle said quickly before he could make him leave.

Stan sat slouched and took his hands off the table and onto his knees but didn't look at Kyle, his silence suggested that he may actually be willing to listen and Kyle took the opportunity.

"I don't know what was up with Wendy but I know she doesn't like me in that way-"

"Yeah coz' it looks that way."

Kyle was about to say something but lost his words again so he stood with his mouth open but no words came out. He had a plan he'd thought it through! He knew what he wanted to say, why wasn't anything coming out? Speak dam you, speak!

"You lied to me Kyle! Its all been a lie…our whole friendship-"

"No Stan this week has been real it-"

"I'm not talking about the friendship week." Stan said and for the first time Kyle felt like Stan really meant it. Stan looked up to Kyle as if waiting for any last words from him before they wouldn't speak ever again. When Kyle didn't say anything he just got up and left Kyle to eat his lunch alone.

Kyle wasn't hungry so he just sat and pushed the food around the tray with his fork.

Part of him wanted to run after Stan and try explaining again but the more sensible side knew it would never happen and probably just make it worse.

He wasn't alone for long however when Mr. Mackay showed up.

"Was that Stan I just saw leaving?" He said with a pen and clipboard in his hands.

Kyle didn't look up to him and continued pushing his food around.

"Yeah."

"Well that's going to deduct a lot of points from your score m'ckay."

"I don't care."

"You don't care? You should care m'ckay! You and Stan were set to win that prize tomorrow at top of the leader board, and because of the fact that you're the only pair in your class that hasn't argued! Oh apart from our apparent leaders, Cartman and Kenny."

And with that he was gone leaving Kyle with a thought that slowly crept into his head and remained there filling it completely. He was stuck with Mr. Mackay's words spinning around his head "Only pair in the school that hasn't argued…apart from Cartman and Kenny, Cartman and Kenny, Cartman and Kenny…" He began to tense as he couldn't push the stinging thought away. He remembered Wendy and Cartman talking yesterday and the faces of everyone in his class.

"Everyone but Cartman and Kenny." He said now twitching with rage. "Cartman!" He roared and he smacked his arm into the tray of food causing it to fly off the table and splat onto the floor. He stormed out of the cafeteria and was running through the school corridors looking for Cartman.

* * *

In the corridor close to Cartman's locker, he and Kenny had finished lunch and were talking about the next part of their plan.

"Ok Kenny, now you go and get Mr. Mackay and make up some bullcrap that I've hurt myself and need him to help me."

"Why?" Kenny replied confused.

"Because, you butthole, if Mr. Mackay sees that you're helping me in my time of need we'll get more points! We can't risk anything now!"

Kenny rolled his eyes and walked away unenthusiastically down the corridor leaving Cartman to prepare himself.

"Cartman!" Came a sudden scream that made him stop what he was doing.

The voice came from behind him and he knew exactly who it was but he didn't turn around.

Kyle was standing with clenched fists at his side waiting for him to turn around. He was breathing hard that made his chest rise and fall dramatically. Cartman milked the moment and turned around slowly, smiling as he did a smug smile.

"Kah-"

But before he even had time to finish his sentence Kyle had charged for him and grabbed him by the scruff of his collar pushing him backwards and slamming him into the wall.

"I know it was you!" He growled menacingly through gritted teeth.

"Nice one Sherlock!" Cartman shouted back but this just angered Kyle more making him push his hands up against Cartman's throat.

Cartman squealed at the pain but lifted his knee to kick Kyle hard in the stomach who flew back in pain. Cartman stood and rubbed his neck and Kyle leant forward holding his stomach in pain and panting heavily as he had been winded.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" He moaned and Cartman looked at him and smiled again.

"I told you Kahl! I promised I would get that prize!"

"You promised you would get it fair and square you asshole! How is this fair?"

Cartman panted for a while his throat getting dry from gasping for breath. "...I lied." He said and managed a weakened laugh.

Kyle's blood was now boiling with rage and he managed to stand up straighter.

"Why?" He growled.

Cartman looked at him as though he had just spoken a foreign language. "Why?" He spluttered and copied Kyle by standing upright. "Why? Kahl they said expensive gift! Do you realise what that could mean?"

"You would make all your friends hate each other for a stupid prize?"

Cartman stood for a moment as if taking in what he had just said. "…yes."

Kyle started shaking again with rage and he charged for Cartman once more causing them both to topple to the floor with Kyle resting on top of him, his neck again at Kyle's mercy.

"You…bastard! Stan…hates me…because…of…you!" Kyle snarled, just managing to push the words out whilst pushing his weight down onto Cartman's throat.

Cartman began choking and his face was turning purple. He pushed his hands against Kyle's but Kyle had the upper hand and his rage fuelled his strength. Students were now beginning to watch the action and a small crowd was forming around them.

Cartman refused to be beaten when people were watching so he summoned up as much strength as he could and managed to topple Kyle onto his back with him now on top pushing his elbows down into his chest. But Kyle didn't care who was watching and he had a much bigger motive to be kicking Cartman's ass so it wasn't long before they toppled again.

"Get him Eric!" Someone called from the audience and Cartman guessed it was Butters by the way he referred to him as Eric. Cartman managed to push Kyle up off him and onto his feet where he continued to fight by repeatedly smacking his fists into Cartman's fat arms and stomach.

Cartman knew he wasn't going to win this one but when he saw someone out of the corner of his eye he immediately let himself fall down at Kyle's feet and begged there for Kyle to stop. Kyle looked at him confused but didn't really care and continued to kick him.

"Hey! Hey now what is going on here m'ckay?" Mr. Mackay cried as Kenny dragged him to the front of the cheering crowd.

"I told you he was in trouble sir!" Kenny muffled and looked down at Cartman in surprise really thinking that Cartman had probably over done it trying to prove their point to Mackay.

"Oh thank goodness you're here Mr. Mackay!" Cartman winged with fake tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Alright break it up!" Mr. Mackay said throwing the clipboard and pen on the floor and towering over the two. He put a firm grip on Kyle's shoulder and ripped him away from Cartman.

"Kyle Broflovski I am surprised at you! In my office now!" Mr. Mackay said and dragged Kyle away from the fight who just kept looking back into the crowd at Cartman smiling at him.

It was nearly the end of the day and Kyle was still sitting in Mr. Mackay's office with his parents shouting at him down one ear and Mr. Mackay down the other. He wasn't paying any attention and their voices just sounded like noises, loud noises. He just stared straight ahead of him and he was thinking about Stan and how he might never talk to him again. He remembered all they had been through together and it upset him to think that something like this, a lie like this would be the final thing to separate them. Back in class Stan also shared a small concerning thought when he saw his ex super best friend wasn't in his seat but took no notice after that.

"I can't believe that he didn't have any motive! He's never done this before has he?" Shelia Broflovski screamed and Kyle heard the noise but not what she said.

"We have spoken to Eric but he says that there was no motive that he knows of, just a sudden attack."

Kyle snorted with laughter but kept facing forward. His parent looked down at him angrily.

"Kyle do you think this is funny?" Jerald boomed.

"Beating up other children is not funny Kyle!" Shelia agreed and then turned back to Mr. Mackay. "He never does this at home; I don't know what it is?"

"The school atmosphere can be stressful on a child m'ckay. It could come down to a simple bad day."

Kyle rolled his eyes. They were making him sound like psychopath in a therapy session.

"A lot of the children have been feeling stressful this week; I've had quite a few parents ring in about bullying in his class."

"I'll bet you have." Kyle muttered under his breath.

"Well I think the best thing to do Mr and Mrs. Broflovski is to take him home get him calmed down for tomorrow where I'm sure he'll cheer up when we announce the winner of the friendship week prize m'ckay." Mr. Mackay said with a huge cheesy grin as if proud of himself that the week had gone smoothly.

The drive back was silent as Jerald and Shelia sat in the front ignoring Kyle as punishment. Kyle didn't care; he would've ignored them even if they were talking to him. Instead he just looked out of the window at the different parts of South Park they were passing and the different memories he had there with Stan.

When they got home his parents just locked him in his room and he was grounded until tomorrow at school.

Kyle just lay flat on his bed thinking about the day, about yesterday and about Stan. He thought that maybe if he lay there long enough time would fly by him and he could get up again when he was past school life and he could do what he wanted. Maybe Stan would've forgiven him by that point. It would take a while but he'd be willing to do it. As he sat there thinking a single teardrop rolled down his cheek and onto the bed. Another one followed but he lay motionless.

He lay there long enough and still enough that he fell asleep and continued with his thoughts in a dream. He remembered the night with Wendy and suddenly realised that he hadn't thought about how Stan saw him. How did he know they were even there if it hadn't been decided until after school?

Cartman. It has always been Cartman. Everyday, every hour every minute he is with them and all that time he is always making my life a misery! Flashes of Kyle and Cartman's past flew in front of him in images and sounds. "Jew. Jew. Jew!"

Suddenly Kyle sat upright and screamed. He hadn't realised he had fallen asleep. He sat for a while and remembered where he was, still in his clothes in his dark room.

The curtains were still open letting the moon's light shine in and leave a shadow of his window frame on the floor. His head collapsed into his hands again as he tried to shake off the memories.

But then a thought suddenly sprung to his mind. One he hadn't thought of before now or ever really. How did Cartman do it? Normally Cartman's schemes are on such a grand scale that he Stan and Kenny don't bother to do anything about them but this one he might be able to do something about. He slid off the bed and walked to his desk where he flicked on his computer and sat at the chair. It might take a while, I mean who knows how long it took Cartman, but this scheme was small enough for him to do chase up on and play him at his own game.

**A/N: So Kyle knows it was Cartman, who else would it be? All he has to do now is something about it!**

**Read the next and final chapter to find out what happens! Will it end happily? **

**Watch this space!**


	8. Chapter 8 The winner

**A/N: Here it is the long awaited last chapter! The day has arrived when the winner will be announced, so will Cartman win? Or can Kyle do something before he's lost for good…and that's not just the prize…**

* * *

Friday morning in the gym the room had been transformed into what looked like a stage for the revealing of the competition winner. Mr. Mackay was excited about the day whereas the other teachers were more relieved it was finally over including Mr. Garrison.

"Alright children get your asses into the gymnasium, come on hurry up." He droned at the door to the gymnasium as the kids walked past him and sat on the benches in their pairs.

The small attempt at a stage was filled with friendship week banners and decorations including two pathetic mascots, a koala bear and a fish hugging. Mr. Mackay stood at the front as the head of the project, with Principal Victoria, with a beaming smile but Principal Victoria kept looking at her watch and at the line of kids walking in.

"Mr. Garrison is this nearly all of them?" She called to the other side of the hall where Mr. Garrison poked his head out of the door and called back. "Just one more class!"

That last class was Mr. Garrison's who all looked aggravated and furious at each other. They marched in in their pairs giving each other dirty looks and nudging each other with their elbows.

Cartman and Kenny walked in smiling at each other and telling bad jokes followed by over exaggerated laughing. In front of them Kyle and Stan walked in next to each other silently with Stan staring at the floor and his hands in his pockets, they hadn't said anything to each other since yesterday.

Once everyone was sat down in their places they continued to poke and nudge each other with threatening looks but Mr. Mackay ignored it and stood at the front ready to address them all.

"Welcome South Park elementary! I know you have all been very excited for this day and you have all worked hard and learned a lot m'ckay. Don't worry, we will be revealing the winners very shortly, one pair from each class, but first I think it only fair that you have one last chance to say something to prove your friendship and win you that prize m'ckay. Each pair will be given the option to say one last thing in front of everyone. Your teacher and I will add or deduct points depending on what you say so do it wisely m'ckay!"

Mr. Mackay called out pairs' names from each class and some of them got up to say something about their partner and how close they were whilst most just shook their heads and stayed seated either too nervous that they would say something wrong and ruin what they've done this week or just too nervous to get up and talk in front of the whole school. When they finally got around to Mr. Garrison's class most continued the pattern of saying no until they reached Clyde and Token.

"Yeah I'll say something!" Clyde shouted and ran up onto the stage shortly followed by Token who looked surprised at him.

"This guy right here, used to be great! He _was_ my best friend! I only realised this week how much of a jerk he can be!"

"Oh yeah? Take a look in the mirror jerk! Oh no wait I guess you do that everyday since you think you're the most important person in your world!"

"That's not what this week is about m'ckay." Mr. Mackay said in an attempt to stop them but they just shouted over him.

"You couldn't keep a secret if your life depended on it!" Clyde shouted.

"I never really liked your stupid haircut! Go get the wig back!"

The school began to roar with laughter making Clyde turn red and he looked around him at the hysterical faces.

"You are such a show off! You should take the stick out of your ass!" Clyde retaliated making the whole school laugh even more.

"Alright you two sit down you've lost enough points already!"

Clyde and Token remained at the front staring each other out daring each one to be the first to move, to back down.

"I said now m'ckay!"

Then they both stepped out at the same time and watched each other menacingly as they sat back in their seats. Other pairs were then called out and copied Clyde and Token in just speaking to rip on each other until it was Cartman and Kenny's turn.

"Kenny…what can I say about Kenny? Well I guess the first thing would be that he's poor." Cartman started and Kenny shot him a dirty and confused look. "And it's him being poor which makes me amazed at how he still manages to buy me all I want for my birthday and random little presents that show his friendship for me. Why just the other week he bought me a new Xbox game." Cartman smiled and Kenny gave him a look as if to say, no I didn't? "Well I guess it shows that you can't put a price on friendship. And I wouldn't pay a million for anyone else's."

Mr. Mackay and Principal Victoria at the front seemed to swoon at Cartman's speech and Mr. Mackay began to clap loudly. "That's it m'ckay! That's what I've been trying to tell you all!"

Kyle watched Cartman and Kenny sit back down with Cartman smiling broadly at Kyle as he did. Oh just you wait fatass just you wait.

"Okay, Kyle and Stan do you have anything to say?" Mr. Mackay called and looked up at them but Stan continued to keep his gaze on the floor. Cartman looked up at them and smiled at Kyle. Kyle ignored him and looked to Stan who said nothing or gave him no sign.

"Well then if not I guess we should move on-"

"Wait! Mr. Mackay, wait!" Kyle called down. "I want to say something."

Kyle slid out of his seat and walked to the front and looked up at everyone. Stan looked at him as he first moved down but was now looking away again, Wendy glanced away when he looked to her and Cartman leant back in his seat smugly. He looked around him at the posters screaming friendship week but then at his class and their furious faces.

"Um…what I want to say is kind of about this whole friendship week. It sucks ass." The school giggled at this and Principal Victoria looked at him disapprovingly and Mr. Mackay was about to make him sit down. "We don't need anyone to tell us how close we are and we defiantly don't need to prove how close we are! I learned something today; friendship is about something more than that. It's about how you feel towards your best friend and how they feel towards you. It's about helping them out and being with them when they cry and when they laugh. If you can't have fun with your best friend then they're not your best friend! It's about facing all the little hiccups that happen over time, not just a week, and choosing to ignore them!" He continued and Mr. Mackay sat back to listen.

"Sometimes they're not easy to ignore, so if you've done something bad you have to own up to it and you say sorry." He stopped and looked up to Stan who was now looking at him. "You say…sorry. Look around you! This friendship week hasn't brought us any closer but we shouldn't have expected it to! We just need to adapt to things that happen and make our friendship grow around them not let it be pushed around by them! Like Clyde and Token…"

Clyde and Token suddenly looked at him confused and then at each other and shuffled apart.

"Sure, you guys supposedly let a secret fly but a told secret in school spreads and then eventually fades away because people get bored of it. But I know for a fact that you're secret, the famous Clyde and Token secret that you kept and still have locked away from a few years ago, is one people are still trying to figure out! That's the one that people are remembering the one that people remember you for! The one you kept together."

Clyde and Token looked at each other awkwardly and Token smiled. Clyde smiled back cheekily when he remembered all the kids walking up to them in the playground and begging to know their secret. The two shuffled closer to each other again and Kyle smiled.

"And Butters and Jimmy, where everyone see's flaws in each other you guys see the positive!"

Butters and Jimmy turned to each other awkwardly.

"I know that when people kept saying Butters was annoying when he was constantly asking questions Jimmy replied with, it means he's a good listener as his questions show that he is taking interest."

Butters looked to Jimmy like he had never heard this before and Jimmy smiled and shrugged.

"And Butters when people said Jimmy always looses at sports day you replied with: he's the best loser I know never getting fed up with it, never caring what place he comes just having fun!" Jimmy smiled broadly at Butters.

Kyle suddenly felt awkward with what he wanted to say next but he had the whole gym's attention now and they were silent whilst waiting for him to speak.

"Wendy…Wendy told me something on Wednesday night." He started and Stan focused hard on him and Wendy looked at him nervously.

"Something that she hasn't had the courage to tell any of the others girls but something she knows you're all thinking." Wendy's eyes shot wide open and she began to fidget on her seat trying to get his attention to shut up. "This whole thing you have with these girl sleepovers that enable you to show off your expensive accessories and clothes it doesn't make sense! It's a load of work for nothing! You're just putting pointless pressure on your friendship and if anyone cracks under it you cast them out." The girls all looked to Bebe who seemed to sink into herself with embarrassment. "Wendy told me the truth and you girls all _must_ feel the same!" The girls all looked around each other awkwardly expecting one of them to say something.

"You just need to admit it."

The girls were silent and Wendy wasn't sure if what he had said was good or bad and she was waiting for the girl's shouts to outcast her even more; but to her surprise they did just the opposite.

"He's right!" Sally Turner cried. "I've always hated having to buy expensive stuff just to throw out after using that one night! I want to spend my pocket money on more fun things!"

"I want to spend my pocket money on shopping with my friends! It's more fun that way instead of shopping without them so they don't see what I wear!" Another girl shouted.

"Yeah!" Another shouted

"Me too!" and soon all the girls were hugging each other including Bebe and Wendy who smiled at Kyle thankfully before she did.

Cartman sat staring at his once perfect class in disbelief and then he turned to Kenny in panic. "Do something!" But Kenny just shrugged and shook his head.

Around them everyone in their class was now shaking hands, smiling and hugging each other. The whole atmosphere around them seemed to relax; Stan just looked around him at everyone.

Kyle stood at the front smiling and Mr. Mackay started to applaud him at the front that was shortly followed by Principal Victoria clapping and then the whole school, except Cartman and Stan who looked around him baffled.

When the applaud eventually died down Mr. Mackay spoke again "That's what I've been trying to tell you all m'ckay!" He smiled and Kyle rolled his eyes before looking up to Stan hopefully. Mr. Mackay watched him do this and then called up to him.

"What do you say Stan? If you say a little something you've got that prize!" He beamed and Stan suddenly felt under immense pressure as the school stared and smiled at him.

Kyle watched him for a while before deciding to interrupt his reply.

"No Mr. Mackay, it's not about the prize. I don't mind how long it takes Stan to forgive or to even forget what happened but I will always be here waiting."

Then Kyle got up and went to sit back in his seat with Stan looking down at the floor and then back up to Kyle smiling.

"M'ckay, well I'm glad to see more smiling faces! That's what this whole friendship week is about! But of course winners are promised!"

Mr. Mackay called the names of pairs from the sixth and fifth grade, who cheered loudly together and then ran down to the stage and received a certificate but waited for a prize. Then they got to the fourth grade.

"M'ckay and the winning pair from the fourth grade are from Mr. Garrison's class…"

Cartman was now sat on the edge of his seat as he looked down at Mr. Mackay. Kenny, next to him, wasn't as excited and he just sat back and looked up to Stan and Kyle. Cartman began to tense and his hands were unknowingly clutching the rests on his seat.

That Jew crushed all this week's efforts. For once he had little faith in one of his own plans and it made his stomach churn and twist. He blocked all other thoughts out of his head and couldn't help thinking about a prize that made his mouth water.

"The judges and I have decided that the winner is…Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormick!"

Cartman's heart jumped in his chest and a wide smile spread across his face. "Yes!" He cheered and ran down from his seat leaving Kenny to follow slowly.

"Congratulations m'ckay!" Mr. Mackay smiled and passed him down a certificate and then passed one down to Kenny when he eventually arrived.

Cartman impatiently fidgeted on his seat at the front whilst Mr. Mackay called the winners from the lower grades but then he finally started to announce the prize.

"Okay so well done to all our winners! Now it is time to reveal your prize m'ckay!"

"Yes!" Cartman shouted.

Mr. Mackay gave him a confused look but continued. "I know you're all excited and you've probably been listening to rumours that it is expensive!"

Cartman rubbed his hands together.

"So I am delighted to give you all today $250 gift vouchers each!"

The kids cheered in delight including Cartman and Kenny who started to picture all their favourite sweet shops. Mr. Mackay started to hand all of the vouchers out but as he did the faces of each child dropped from excited to disappointed and angry.

Their faces dropped one by one but Cartman didn't notice, as he was too excited, Kenny did however and looked to Mr. Mackay suspiciously.

"Congratulations m'ckay." He said as he handed over Cartman and Kenny's voucher. $250 for a bookshop of their choice.

Cartman stared in disbelief at the voucher and his mouth hung open. Kenny sighed and squished the voucher to the bottom of his pocket.

"Alright lets give a big cheer for our winners!" Mr. Mackay cheered and the school applauded them loudly.

Cartman just sat staring at his voucher and his anger began slowly rising throughout his body. Mr. Mackay called over a local news photographer who kneeled down in front of the winners with his camera poised and he smiled broadly at them. The winners turned to him with attempts at smiling faces trying to hide their disappointment and just as the picture was taken Cartman erupted in anger, flying off his chair.

"A f*cking bookshop gift voucher? Are you having a f*cking laugh?"

"Eric, sit down and behave you little rat!" Mr. Garrison called from his seat in the audience but Cartman shouted over the still going on applause.

"No, this is wrong! I have been cheated!"

"Eric calm down m'ckay!"

"No! Who is responsible for this! WHO?"

Mr. Mackay and other teachers then lunged to restrain Cartman as he attempted to kick over the chairs on the stage.

"No, you sons of bitches NO!" He squealed as the teachers held his arms.

* * *

Outside after the announcement kids were allowed an early break. Stan had been separated from Kyle in the chaos of the whole school leaving for break at the same time but he waited in the corridor for him. He jumped when he felt someone lightly tap him on the shoulder.

He turned around quickly to see Wendy standing with a guilty smile.

"Hi Stan."

Stan didn't know what to think or do so he just stood looking at her.

"Um…I heard you saw what happened on Wednesday. Look, don't blame Kyle. It was all my stupid idea, my stupid fault. I don't even like him that way its just because I got this ridiculous idea put into my head that if I could keep a secret I would gain my friends back, it was never about the kiss it was…it was about keeping a secret from you I guess."

Stan looked at her confused and slightly heart broken.

"I realise now that I never needed to do that and will never do it again. I'm sorry Stan."

Stan looked at her saddened and shameful eyes and thought about what she had just said. He then continued to look at her beautiful flowing soft hair and deep eyes and light complexion not to mention her great figure and full lips…

"Ok Wendy, I forgive you." He smiled and she jumped on him giving him a huge hug with her arms squeezing him tightly around the neck.

When Wendy finally released him she ran off to join Bebe and the other girls outside and that's when he noticed Kyle had been watching them behind her. Stan looked at him not knowing who should say something first and because none of them knew there was a long silence.

"Waiting for Wendy?" Kyle said eventually. "I'll um…I'll see you later then." Kyle stuttered and attempted to walk past him but Stan stopped him by holding his arm out.

"Kyle look I-I'm sorry for not believing you. Part of me did but its just I saw you and then Cartman…"

Kyle smiled and put his arm on Stan's shoulder.

"Cartman was being an asshole again? Believe me I know."

Stan looked at him and smiled and the two hugged gently.

"You know we could've won that prize." Stan smiled.

"I know. But I feel like I've won enough today." Kyle smiled back.

"Yeah and no one in their right mind would want this prize." Kenny added as he joined the two and they turned and smiled at him. "Can we hang out again?"

Stan laughed and brought him closer. "Are you saying Kenny, that Cartman can be a little too much to handle sometimes?"

Just before Kenny could reply Cartman was frog marched past them out of the hall by Mr. Mackay and Mr. Garrison followed by Principal Victoria apologising over and over again to the photographer who appeared to have a huge black bruise on his right eye.

"You assholes you tricked me you sons-of-bitches, I hate you!" He screamed as his voice faded away down the corridor.

The three stared at him in shock and confusion before turning to each other and laughing hysterically.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! **

**As this is the end of my story I would really like some feedback for my next story so if there is anything you think I could take out, put in, change or add more of please review and let me know!**

**Thank you to all who '****favourited'**** this story or added it to alerts and a special thank you to all who reviewed! It means a lot!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
